1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to thyristors and more particularly to thyristors which have controllable emitter short circuits.
2. The Prior Art
A thyristor having a controllable emitter short circuit is described in my co-pending application Ser. No. 370,497 filed Apr. 21, 1982. The thyristor described therein requires a control voltage pulse in addition to an ignition current pulse, with the two being coincident in time. It is desirable to provide a thyristor construction in which triggering is achieved in a simple manner from an applied ignition current pulse.